mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sollux Captor
- Derse= - Prospit= }} |caption = |intro = 3976 |first = 3616 |title = Pimp of Doom |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 earth years) |screenname = twinArmageddons |client = Trollian |style = Pre-blind: Replaces "s" with "2"; doubles all "i"s; writes "to" and "too" as "two" Blind: Replaces "o" with "0"s; is a lot more 0kay with everything. Slaps bitches when they talk back to him |zodiac = Gemini |specibus = None; A high-level Psionic has no need for any particular specibus allocation. |modus = Initial unknown, later Encryption |relations = The Ψiioniic (pronounced Psionic) - Ancestor (Deceased) Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora, Jenna Red, Dave Strider , Emi , Kristy Cooper, Vriska Serket, Ashley Buchanan - Bitches |planet = Land of Brains and Fire |theme = Bitches Love Me |pesterlogs = (9 pp.) (4 pp.) }} Sollux Captor, also known by his Trollian handle, , is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Gemini (♊) and he has two horns on each side. When typing, he doubles all of his 'i's, as well as replacing 's' with 2 and "to" or "too" with "two". This is meant to convey that he speaks with a bit of a lisp. Additionally, he often will combine two sentences into a single line, but with no punctuation apart from a single period at the very end. Starting on , he begins using apostrophes as well. However, his teeth are later knocked out, and he begins to talk like Aradia (0s replacing Os) due to losing his lisp. He also has a very strong psychic ability. "Sollux" rather transparently divides into "sol-lux" - Latin roots for "sun" and "light", respectively. In addition, if you switch the S and P in his name it becomes "Pollux Castor". Pollux and Castor are the two brightest stars in the constellation of Gemini. It is also worth noting that Pollux is a red giant, while Castor is bluish white, complementing the red/blue duality theme. "Castor" and "Pollux" were famous mythological twins, which is where Gemini - Latin for "twins" - gets its name. "Pollux" and "Castor" were also the names of two characters in the movie Face/Off, a Nicolas Cage flick that came out the same year as Con Air and one that John Egbert has a poster of in his room. He is a member of the Blue Team. Biography Sollux lives in a large city filled with skyscrapers known as "communal hive stems". He is a well-known hacker, and has a lot of experience with computer programs. Sollux is a master of Apiculture Networks, using bees and their hive as a computer. He also is a high-level psionic, which gives him the power of telekinesis and makes a Strife Deck utterly redundant. His weapon of choice for the time being appears to be the throwing-star. His Lusus is a two-headed Bicyclops; one head possesses a blue eye while the other one is red. Sollux has psychic dreams about the imminently deceased and the annihilation of Alternia. He believes that the Trolls are all going to die. It turns out that he apparently included dream selves in this (which is supported by his prediction that he would die twice). He also claims that he is destined to go blind before dying. This may have been part of the prophecy, or just an assumption he made since all prophets are destined to go blind. Either way, he does indeed lose his sight as a result of a duel with Eridan. During her goodbye to him, Aradia claims she thinks Sollux will be okay with his blindness. Hivebent Sollux, working alongside Aradia, is the one who introduces Sgrub to the Trolls' session and creates two teams of six with the twelve Trolls using the data Aradia salvaged from the ruins. He makes himself the leader of the Blue Team and Terezi the leader of the Red Team (to which Karkat takes great offense). He gives Karkat the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, which blows up Karkat's computer when he runs it in a fit of rage. The two of them believe the virus to have caused the deaths of all the Lusii. Sollux is the last Troll to enter The Medium. When he wakes up from a 'much-needed' nap induced by Aradia, he realizes he has inadvertently eaten some mind honey, causing his eyes to emit gigantic blasts of red and blue psychic energy, vaporizing his lusus as well as destroying a part of his hive complex. It's worth noting that the narration implicitly notes that by the time he wakes up all other Trolls are in the medium; which is false- Feferi had not yet entered at that point, as she was waiting on Sollux. Sollux has two dreamselves: one on Derse, and one on Prospit. He is the only character to have more than one. His possession of two dream selves allows him to keep a version of himself alive, even if he were to hypothetically die twice. Sollux is indeed gruesomely killed by the Vast Glub, a galaxy-wide psychic shockwave emitted by Gl'bgolyb, Feferi's Lusus. Gl'bgolyb dies right as Karkat tries to get Sollux into the medium, and Karkat fails to get him in before Sollux is affected. Before his death, he attempted to contact Karkat one last time, but ended up just typing about how much pain he was in. Karkat assumed he was just being an idiot and ignored him, but when he saw Sollux dead he immediately felt guilty and began to sob uncontrollably. When Sollux dies Feferi awakens his Dersite Dream Self by kissing his dead body. Sollux uses the opportunity to return to his hive, now in the Land of Brains and Fire, where he joins forces with Feferi. His Prospitian dream self wakes up when Aradia forces him to sleep. His exile is Clubs Deuce, although Sollux unfortunately destroyed his terminal with psychic energy soon after being contacted, believing it to be another of the voices in his head. Post Hivebent Sollux does not participate in Karkat's plan to Troll the Kids as he believes they are all doomed anyway. He does help decipher the code for the Rocket Pack, but only because Terezi asked him to. He maintains the Trolls' computers and their Trollian accounts, opening the viewport option when asked. He has a brief conversation with Aradia before her robotic body explodes. Afterwards he spends most of his time with Feferi, "glubbing" about feelings, until his dramatic rematch with Eridan in which he is "blinded by science". His unconscious body is dragged around by Karkat, to protect him from the various killers on the loose, sending them both tumbling down a flight of stairs and knocking out Sollux's teeth. When he awakens, he finds himself in unusually good spirits, having lost the voices of doom in his head along with his eyes, and his hated lisp along with teeth. He replaces his own typing quirk with Aradia's, symbolizing his new, more balanced, personality. He contacts Terezi for advice on the blind lifestyle. According to Aradia, he is doomed, for some reason. He could be fated to die in the same manner as doomed timeline clones, or merely unfortunate enough to be killed in the future or any of several other explanations. Personality Sollux seems introverted, reluctant to talk to Kanaya, and he is the last one to talk to the kids, as he saw it as juvenile. More evidence of this introversion is his shame at having once had an extremely immature argument with Karkat, which they both chose to delete from their chat logs out of embarrassment. Sollux is said to have bipolar disorder: getting mood swings to the point of sending the player away before naming him just to change his mind after the scene switched. He is also self-deprecating and beats himself up about little things such as how he doesn't think he is good enough as a hacker even when he is apeshit bananas at computers. Because of his zodiac sign of Gemini, he has a penchant for bifurcation and duality, often splitting things into red and blue. In keeping with his zodiac theme, his appearance emphasizes duality. He has two sets of horns instead of one, glasses with hetero-chromatic lenses, and two mismatched shoes. In addition, the trolls' and kids' Universes are seen in his shades. Strangely enough, his actual eyes seem to be the same color as his glasses, and he is gifted with "vision twofold," the ability to see the future and the present. According to Terezi, he has some very insulting remarks prepared for John for being unable to hack the PCHOOOOO Rocket code merely because it's ambiguous to undo a complex binary OR operation on three codes. If any of you humans reading this can't do that either without merely using brute force, it's probably because you are not a psionic superhacker and deserve both the insults and the self-deprecation more than him. After losing his eyes and teeth, changing his typing quirk, and getting blood over his Gemini symbol, he may have abandoned his duality theme. He also seems generally calmer and happier than he was previously. Aradia convinces him to get over his hostility towards the kids. Relationships His best friend seems to be Karkat, with whom he shares a friendly rivalry. Sollux refers to Karkat as KK, the two k's in his name triggering his love of duality. He has two potential redromantic interests: Aradia and Feferi. They are the only two troll girls who have double-letter nicknames: AA and CC as abbreviated in Trollian, and aa and ff as spoken by him. Vriska Serket implied that he and Aradia had some sort of relationship in the past, but Sollux himself has referred to her over and over again as his friend instead. Nevertheless, the last conversation between Sollux and Aradiabot seems to suggest deep affection between them, Aradiabot choosing to spend her last moments apologizing and hugging him. According to her shipping wall, Nepeta believes that Aradia and Sollux may be moirails, having considered but denied matespritship. In the past, Vriska mind-controlled Sollux (unsurprisingly, he is only vulnerable to this control half of the time), and forced him to kill Aradia with mind honey. Feferi seems likely to have tender feelings for him - spending one's last moments saving someone else's life does endear you to a person. They are seen shipped as matesprits on a later incarnation of Nepeta's shipping wall, and have spent a great deal of time together in the pile. One of Karkat's implies that Sollux is at least starting to use her fishy puns. Feferi implies they are in a quadrant when Eridan tries to get her to auspisticize between him and Sollux, saying in Kanaya is seen spending time with Sollux in The Veil as well. Kanaya alluded to them having a friendship similar to that of Dave and Rose, and she has been shown leading him by the arm due to his current blindess. Lusus/Kernelsprite Sollux's Lusus is a massive two-headed, horned giant called a Bicyclops. It has one eye on each head, one red and one blue, fitting with Sollux's red/blue theme, and a barely visible mouth below each eye. It eats mind honey, harvested from Sollux's beehouse mainframes, to "keep it from being an idiot all the time". Sollux chains him to the roof of his communal hive stem (the troll equivalent of an apartment building). It has been killed by the catastrophic release of Sollux's psionic energy that demolished the upper levels of his hive, as a result of inadvertently consuming mind honey. Later, a Bicyclops-prototyped kernelsprite is seen staring dumbfoundedly at Sollux's bloody corpse. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls